Jackie
by Phantom Mist
Summary: Its somthing I wrote when I was having a bad day. Its not a crossover, just a cool story...at least i think so.


Jackie  
  
Nothing's ever right. Something's always wrong. Why.? Sixteen year old Jackie sat staring out her bedroom window watching as the raindrops shattered against the pane. She let out a sigh then moved over to her bed and laid down to rest.  
  
Earlier that day Jackie was having a miserable time at school. Her friends wouldn't talk to her anymore due to that cafeteria incident which practically ruined their friendship forever. Her day was crap. No one looked at her or even cared to acknowledge her presence. As she moved from class to class she spotted a teenage boy standing in the hallway smiling at her. She looked over at him and couldn't help but smile back. He looked at her with his soft blue eyes. His long brown hair came across his face and he wore blue jeans with a light blue over shirt over his white T. She moved on to her next class but wondered why he wasn't carrying any books. She thought he must be new or something because she had never seen him around before. Near the end of the day her spirit grew down again. Her friends had disowned her and now she had to put up with school, all alone. She placed her books in her locker and proceeded to the next class when she saw him again, smiling at her. She looked up and gave him a smile back. It was nice to know someone noticed her. Jackie's smile didn't last for long as a senior brushed by her knocking her books out of her hands. The boy came and helped her up. "Be careful alright?" The boy said handing her, her last book. Jackie nodded and watched as the boy smiled and walk away. She then sighed and continued through the rest of her school day. Homework piled up into her backpack at the end of the day. As she left the building she saw the boy again; leaning against a wall. He looked up at her and smiled. She tried to give even a smirk back, but she was just to down to smile. She walked all the way home. Halfway there it began to rain on her, but she didn't care to pick up the pace. She just walked even more sadly home. When she got inside she threw her books down and got on the computer. She knew there was someone she could talk to; someone that could cheer her up. As she logged on no one was there. But she waited. No more than five minutes later he came on. His screen name lit a smile on her face. She sent him a message and waited. "Hey!" she typed. There was no immediate response but that is understandable. She sat back and waited. A few minutes went by and still no word. Then finally he wrote back. She was excited to get word from him, and merrily carried on conversation, but something was wrong. He was upset. She asked him, and he said it was her. The other weekend she had said something that he wouldn't forget and that he couldn't get over. Her heart sank. He bid her farewell and asked that they not speak again. A tear ran down her cheek and she slumped back in her chair. Jackie did nothing until another message came through ten minutes later. It was a friend from church. Jackie brought her eyes too look up to the screen. As she read another tear escaped her. A friend of hers grandpa died, and the friend had to leave out of state for the funeral. There went another friend, possibly that last one she had. She didn't reply back but sat there in her chair miserable and challenging the thought of death. Glancing back at the screen another church member had IMed her. She said that their weekend retreat plans had been booked and that she could no longer stay in a house that weekend with some good people. She had been moved to another group, a group of people who hated her. The same group last year who made fun of her and excluded her in everything they could. After hearing that, she logged off and went to her window. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she watched the rain and thought to herself.  
  
She woke up the next morning and got ready for school. She hadn't done her homework, but she didn't care anymore. Jackie threw on some clothes and walked out the door. Her mom tried to see her to the road but she left Jackie to herself. They day went by just as bad as yesterday, though Jackie did see the boy again, just standing in the hall smiling. Around fifth period she gathered up enough courage to confront him. As he smiled at her she walked up and asked, "Why are you smiling?"  
  
"Because it's funny." He stated.  
  
She gave him a confused look, "What is?"  
  
"Nothing." He said as he picked himself up off the wall he was leaning against and walked away. Where did he go? Jackie had no clue, she never saw him in class or at lunch, just always standing in the halls. She just shrugged and moved on to her next class. By the end of the day Jackie had been notified by the cheerleaders and jocks that she was worthless, and useless. She didn't think she should live anymore than they did. With tear- filled eyes Jackie walked home again that day. Again it rained, and she dropped her backpack on the road to her house. She threw her hands over her face and ran home crying. Inside she grabbed some rope and hurried down to their basement. Sobbing uncontrollably she did the best she could to tie the rope to a light fixture in the middle of the basement. As she stood on top of a case of metal shelves she took one last memory she had of the day, how everyone was finding her useless, and she used that to tie the other end of the rope around her neck. She looked down at the basement floor, closed her eyes, and was about to slide off the shelves when she looked up at the basement door, and there he stood..... smiling. She stopped crying and stared at the boy. He had his hand in his pockets as he looked up at her with that same smile he had given her everyday they met. "How did you get in here?" She choked out. He just smiled. "Well? Did you follow me home?" she gripped the rope. He shook his head.  
  
"Who are you?" Jackie said leaning forward.  
  
"I'm an Angel." He replied. Jackie sat stunned at his answer. He certainly didn't look like an angel. Though Jackie did feel relived a bit to think that an angel was with her. "I suppose you want me to come down now?" Jackie almost smiled.  
  
The angel took a few steps toward Jackie and smiled yet again, "Earlier you asked me why I was smiling." Jackie blushed, "Yeah, sorry about that. I wasn't in a good mood as you can tell."  
  
The angel chuckled.  
  
"So you were smiling because you knew you would save me?"  
  
The angel laughed, "No, I was smiling because it's funny."  
  
Jackie's happy expression turned into worry, "What is funny?"  
  
"The way you die."  
  
Jackie's eyes widened in terror and confusion, "Wha.what?" Jackie stared at the angel, but just before she could say anything else a rat came up on her leg and she jumped back on the shelf which in turn shifted with her weight and fell over. The rope tightened around her neck and she tried to pull herself up. Now she was fighting for her life? But why? She gasped and looked up at the angel who was still smiling. If you're an angel why don't you help me?! Jackie screamed in her mind. The angel moved closer to Jackie and looked up at her, "Because Jackie. I'm the Angel of Death." 


End file.
